warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistkit (TC)
Mistkit is a she-kit with an unknown description. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Mistkit is born weak and fragile, and dies only one moon after her birth due to her weakness. Her other sister, Nightkit also dies, but her brother, who was the weakest of the litter and turns to be the strongest, Tigerkit, lives on to become Tigerstar. She and Nightkit do not say farewell when her father, Pinestar, then leader of ThunderClan, leaves the Clan, to become a kittypet, but simply sit next to each other. In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans :When her father is leaving ThunderClan, both Mistkit and Nightkit are too weak and ill to say good bye, or even really know what is happening. Leopardfoot asks Pinestar about the kits when he leaves, but he replies that they will be fine, shown to be confident and have trust in his kits. He says good bye to his mate and she-kits, but says a special good bye to Tigerkit, who doesn't reply, just sends him a growl. Trivia *She has SkyClan blood, because her mother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Family Members Mother: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Pinestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sister: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Nephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Grand-Niece: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Grand-Nephews: :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Gradmothers: :Birdflight:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Longtail Revealed on Vicky's facebook Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's facebook :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw:Reaveled in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters